Grateful
by Little Sparrow
Summary: Sharon and Andrea spend an evening showing their gratitude for each other.


******Grateful**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N**: Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate! Happy November 28th to everyone who doesn't! I wrote a little smut/fluff for the holiday. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Andrea had just curled up in bed with a book when she heard the front door open.

"You're finally home," She called.

"I know, I know," Sharon replied from the hall. She stashed her coat in the closet, slipped off her heels, and entered the bedroom. "I had a ton of last minute paperwork. But as of right now, I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that," Andrea winked. "I picked up the rest of the ingredients for pumpkin pie today. I still can't believe you're making the whole thing from scratch."

"Homemade pie is worth the effort. You will notice the difference, trust me."

"I do trust you. I'm sure everyone will love it," The blonde stated with authority. Sharon leaned over the bed for a quick kiss.

"Rusty went to the movies with some friends, so he won't be back for a couple hours. I'm sure he told you how excited he is for the midnight showing of that dystopia movie coming out today," Andrea said.

"Several times. I'm glad he's so excited about spending time with his friends," Sharon smiled. "Did you set an alarm for tomorrow morning?"

"5 o'clock sharp. It's the only way I will make it to the airport on time." Andrea sighed. "Traveling on Thanksgiving is always hectic. Hopefully my parents are prepared. They tend to be a little grouchy in the morning."

"Hmm, that explains a lot." Sharon teased. "It's a family trait."

Andrea glared at her, which only made Sharon laugh.

"I'm coming to bed in a minute, just let me get undressed." Sharon shucked off her blazer.

"Let me help," Andrea licked her lips as her gaze raked over Sharon's body.

The brunette raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I thought you had to get up early tomorrow?"

"I do. But you're worth it." Sharon hummed as Andrea's lips crashed against hers in a hungry kiss. She could taste a hint of mouthwash mingling with the familiar flavor of Andrea's mouth. Sharon pulled Andrea's lower lip into her mouth, sucking it lightly.

"Wait," Andrea pulled back a fraction. "Turn around." The look in her eyes was both insistent and tender. Sharon's entire body heated as she complied with the request.

The blonde placed her hands on Sharon's hips, angling them into the cradle of her own body until there was no space between them. She let her hands trail up and down Sharon's abdomen with gentle strokes. No curve, dimple, or scar escaped her attention. Sharon closed her eyes and leaned her head back on Andrea's shoulder, sighing softly. Her skin tingled delightfully as her lover's fingers danced across her skin.

Andrea slowly pulled the burgundy blouse out of Sharon's skirt, traced the skin of her stomach, and started unbuttoning the blouse from the bottom. Sharon's breathing quickened as Andrea's hands inched up her body. This was delicious torment. She had always been partial to a slow seduction and Andrea was an expert.

Once the she unfastened the final button, Andrea slipped the blouse from Sharon's shoulders and let it hit the floor.

"Oh my favorite," Andrea whispered. Sharon's plum colored demi-cup always made the blonde's mouth water. Ever since Andrea had caught a glimpse of it, that bra had been a serious turn-on. The DDA had been helping with an FID case when Sharon leaned over her desk to retrieve a fallen file. Unbeknownst to the Captain, she had given Andrea a remarkable view of her cleavage and the tiniest peak at her purple bra. The blonde had barely been able to tear her eyes away.

When Andrea later admitted how often she had fantasized about that bra, Sharon blushed and then laughed heartily. "I'll have to wear it more often."

Currently, Andrea felt the same intense arousal as she had years ago. She cupped Sharon's breasts through her bra and placed gentle kisses on her shoulder.

"Hmm, I might have worn it just for you." Sharon admitted, biting her lip as Andrea's talented fingers caressed her nipples.

"You spoil me," She squeezed Sharon's breasts a little harder, eliciting a moan. Sharon sneaked her hands down to grip Andrea's ass with equal fervor.

The younger woman squeaked in delight. "You're awfully eager tonight, Captain."

"I want you," Sharon turned her head to place a kiss on her lover's jaw.

Andrea melted at Sharon's husky voice. She wanted to throw her on the bed and fuck her into oblivion. The thought of Sharon writhing beneath her, breathless and sweaty, was enough to make Andrea want to abandon her plans for a lengthy seduction. She knew the wait would be worth it, even if it proved torturous.

"Patience, Captain." She whispered into her lover's ear.

Sharon groaned as Andrea released her breasts. She didn't know how much more of this she could stand. Feather-light fingertips began massaging her back in slow circles and Sharon reciprocated by massaging Andrea's ass with similar strokes.

Once Andrea had finished rubbing the length of Sharon's spine, she captured Sharon's hands and entwined their fingers together. She moved their joined hands up Sharon's sides, over the curve of her breasts, down her thighs, and came to rest on her hips.

"As much as I love seeing you in a skirt, I think it's time for this one to go," Sharon shivered as Andrea breathed down her neck. "Keep your hands on your hips."

Sharon nodded, eager to play along with just about anything her lover asked.

The younger woman reveled in how deliciously pliant Sharon had become in mere minutes. She threaded her fingers in thick auburn hair and massaging Sharon's scalp with her fingertips. Her lover's appreciative purr tightened the coil of arousal in Andrea's core. She swept Sharon's hair over one shoulder and began greedily kissing the exposed column of her neck.

"Ohh that feels so good," The Captain hummed low in her throat. Andrea nibbled a little harder just so Sharon would make that sound again.

"Andrea," She hummed a second time.

She carefully lowered the zipper of Sharon's skirt while her lips mercilessly sucked on Sharon's pulse point. She was undoubtedly leaving a bruise on the older woman's neck but the thought of marking Sharon only fed her desire further.

"Andrea, please," A little whimper escaped her throat.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Andrea grinned against Sharon's neck. "Lie down on the bed."

Unable to wait any longer, Sharon shimmed out of her skirt and whirled around to grasp any part of Andrea she could reach. Lips, tongues, teeth clashed in an awkward dance as the two women stumbled toward the bed.

Andrea crawled on top of Sharon gracelessly, kissing along her jaw and collarbone. The older woman sighed and grasped at any part of Andrea she could reach. She was desperate for skin-to-skin contact but Andrea was still mostly clothed.

"Let me sit up for a second," Sharon said between kisses.

Andrea sat back on her haunches and pulled Sharon up with her. "What's wrong?"

"I need to feel you. You're wearing too many clothes." She tugged at the offending t-shirt that remained on Andrea's body.

The younger woman chuckled, wiggling out of her pajama shorts and panties. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

"Shut up and get naked, Hobbs." She yanked the shirt over her lover's head and tossed it across the room. Thrilled to have Andrea topless, Sharon placed open-mouthed kisses along her breasts.

Andrea moaned and sneaked a hand behind Sharon's back to unsnap her bra. "As much as I appreciate what you're doing, I have something else in mind first."

Before Sharon could voice any argument, Andrea kissed her soundly and slid a hand into her panties. Her need for Sharon reached an unbearable level when she felt how warm and ready Sharon was for her.

Sharon sighed her lover's name softly. Their extended foreplay had her close to falling over the edge already. Her breathing quickened as Andrea slowly pulled down her panties. Sharon lifted her hips to help her lover remove the last piece of clothing from her body.

Once she was fully naked, Sharon flushed under the intensity of Andrea's gaze. Even though they had an active sex life, Sharon still wasn't used to being looked at with such desire. Andrea made her feel beautiful in a way that she never had in the past.

"So gorgeous," Andrea professed as she lied down on top of Sharon. "Open your legs for me."

She closed her eyes, shivering at the request. The anticipation was almost too much.

"Look at me." Sharon looked up into the clear blue eyes she loved so deeply. The raw hunger she felt was mirrored in her lover's eyes.

Staring into those beloved green eyes, Andrea slipped two fingers into Sharon's folds. Sharon gasped as Andrea gently eased her fingers in and out of her body, never taking her eyes off her face. She watched every reaction - listened to every moan, intake of breath, and lift of hips to determine what gave Sharon the most pleasure.

Andrea curved her fingers inside Sharon and pressed her palm against Sharon's clitoris with each thrust. She was rewarded with a high-pitched whine from her writhing lover that she had never heard before.

"Oh, I'm so close," Sharon gripped the pillow behind her head.

"Let go for me. I want to watch you. I want hear you." Andrea coaxed as she quickened the rhythm of her thrusts.

Sharon arched her back and groaned deeply. Two, three more thrusts and she came with a shuddering breath. Andrea kept her fingers buried inside her lover as she rode out her orgasm.

Sweaty and disheveled, Sharon felt like she was floating as she relaxed back onto the bed. She giggled contentedly.

"I'm glad you're so pleased," Andrea grinned, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Oh, I am," Sharon purred and straddled her lover. She grabbed Andrea's hands, held them above her head, and ground their hips together. Andrea groaned, bucking upward and seeking more friction.

The older woman smiled playfully. "Now who needs to be patient?"

"Sharon," She squirmed.

"Don't worry. I won't make you wait much longer," She kissed her way down Andrea's chest and closed her lips around a nipple. The blonde held Sharon's head with both hands, arching into her touch.

The older woman took her time with Andrea's breasts – caressing, sucking, and nipping the delicate skin. Her own skin tingled as she watched Andrea's fair complexion blush with pleasure. Sharon kissed down her lover's torso until she reached her sex. The older woman's mouth watered at the sight. She blew a gentle breath against Andrea's clitoris.

"Please…" Andrea pleaded.

Tired of waiting, Sharon placed Andrea's legs over her shoulders and dipped her tongue into her lover's heated body. She hummed at the rich, husky flavor coating her mouth.

"Oh God," Andrea buried her fingers in auburn hair.

Sharon flicked her tongue over Andrea's clitoris in a zigzag pattern she knew her lover favored. After Andrea had treated her to such a thorough seduction, she wanted to return the favor by making Andrea come hard and fast.

Andrea's entire body trembled. "So close."

Sharon wrapped her lips around Andrea's clit and sucked with just the right amount of pressure. The blonde's back arched and her mouth opened in a silent cry as she came. She squeaked and whimpered as Sharon slowly guided her through her orgasm.

Once Andrea had calmed, Sharon cuddled into the blonde's side and kissed her cheek. "That was wonderful."

The younger woman wrapped her arms around her lover in a sweet embrace. "I'm happy you approve, Captain."

Sweaty and sated, both women giggled and savored the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Andrea sat up a little to glance at the alarm clock. "Since it's already after midnight…do you want to know what I'm thankful for?"

"That you don't have to prepare dinner for 10 people tomorrow?" Sharon teased.

"No, considering I'll be the one helping out and cleaning up afterward," Andrea huffed in mock annoyance. "I was thinking of a few very different things."

"Like what?" Curious green eyes searched Andrea's features.

The younger woman pecked Sharon on the lips before replying. "I'm thankful that not a single murder has occurred and derailed our plans."

"_Yet_," Sharon smirked.

"Oh, hush," Andrea playfully pinched her girlfriend's hip. "Unless someone shows up dead on our doorstep, we shouldn't have to handle any cases for the next 24 hours."

"Hmm, I hope you're right," The Captain squeezed her lover a little closer. "What else?"

"I'm thankful that Rusty is settling comfortably into a routine and that he feels at home here with you."

"With _us_," Sharon corrected.

"Of course," The younger woman quirked a small smile before moving on. "Despite it being a huge pain in the ass and a recipe for awkward conversations, I'm thankful my parents are coming to spend the holiday with us."

Sharon rubbed her lips together, a nervous reaction Andrea recognized instantly. She placed soft several soft kisses on Sharon's furrowed brow.

"Stop worrying so much," She whispered into Sharon's ear. "I promise they're going to love you."

Sharon moaned as Andrea nibbled on her ear. The blonde's hands swept over her stomach and hips, leaving Sharon dizzy at the sensation.

"I'm glad they're coming too," The older woman sighed. "I just can't help worrying. I want everything to be perfect tomorrow."

"Everything is already pretty perfect right now," Andrea sneaked her hands underneath Sharon to cup her ass.

She giggled. "Haven't you had enough, yet?"

"_Never_," The blonde squeezed her ass, pulling their hips even closer together.

"Oh…" Sharon sighed happily, grasping at Andrea's hips.

"And now that I've got you where I want you, I can tell you the things I'm most thankful for."

The younger woman's smile was overwhelming and earnest. "I'm thankful for your brilliant mind. Even when you're using your intellect to piss me off."

Sharon snickered underneath her.

"I'm thankful for your laugh. It's not easy to make you laugh. You giggle here and there, but a real laugh takes effort. I love it when I make you laugh."

Sharon locked eyes with her lover. The sweet sincerity of Andrea's words touched her deeply. She was still getting used to having someone so effusive in her life. Before Andrea, it had been quite some time since anyone had said such kind things to her.

"I…" Sharon began only to be silenced by Andrea's lips. The blonde broke away a moment later with a wry smile.

"Shh," Andrea chided teasingly. "I'm not done yet."

Sharon narrowed her eyes, making Andrea laugh as she sat up to straddle her. The brunette instantly mourned the loss of contact. She wanted every inch of their bodies to stay pressed together for as long as possible. Sharon would never get enough of having Andrea close.

The younger woman took both of Sharon's hands in hers.

"I'm thankful for your hands," She whispered as she kissed her lover's knuckles. "Especially when they're touching me. Soft and strong at the same time."

Sharon cupped the side of Andrea's face and rubbed her thumb over the blonde's cheek. Andrea kissed the older woman's palm before releasing her hands.

"I'm thankful for every…single…winkle on your body," Andrea punctuated each word with a lingering kiss to the laugh lines that graced Sharon's face. The blonde paid special attention to the much-adored winkles at the corner of Sharon's eyes and lips.

"I'm glad you find them so attractive," Sharon said flatly, the self-depreciation obvious in her tone.

"I do," Andrea spoke slowly and deliberately. "They're beautiful because you earned every single one of them. Not only do they make you look gorgeous, but they're proof of your perseverance and strength."

The older woman opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. She was speechless. Her throat tightened with emotion she didn't know how to express. All she could do was cling to Andrea in a raw embrace.

Understanding her girlfriend's distress, Andrea buried her face in the older woman's neck and snuggled their bodies together as tightly as possible. It was several minutes before either woman moved or spoke.

"Can it be my turn now?" Sharon's voice was hoarse, a telltale sign that she had been crying.

"Of course," The younger woman kissed the corner of her mouth.

A flash of mischievousness appeared in Sharon's eyes. Andrea raised an eyebrow and yelped in surprise as the older woman flipped her onto her back. The blonde laughed richly.

"You're such a show off! You and your superior upper body strength."

Sharon giggled. "And don't you forget it."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Her voice faltered as Sharon placed a thigh between her legs.

"Now that I have your attention," Sharon's smile was downright devious. "I'm thankful for your endless patience. You've been so kind and supportive to me and to Rusty this past year. I'll always be grateful to you for that."

The blonde ran her hands over Sharon's thighs with a soft smile. Sharon caught Andrea's right hand and slowly kissed all the way up her arm until she reached the quarter-sized scar on her bicep.

"I'm thankful this bullet didn't take you from me before I had the chance to really know you," Sharon blinked rapidly as the tears returned. She let them fall as she placed a lingering kiss on Andrea's scar. The younger woman sighed heavily, her own eyes tearing up.

Sharon shifted until her head was resting between her lover's breasts. "I'm thankful you have such a warm heart - full of hope, humility, and love," She whispered against Andrea's skin. "Most of all, I'm thankful that there's room here for me."

Sharon delicately kissed the skin over Andrea's heart and felt it beat wildly against her lips. "I love you."

Andrea gently pulled Sharon closer so that they were nose-to-nose. "I love you too."

Their lips met in a chaste, unhurried kiss. For the rest of the night, the two lovers embraced and proved just how grateful they were to have each other.


End file.
